


Black is the colour (of my true love's hair)

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Cho slipped the robe carefully over her head, enjoying the way the material felt against her skin. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, cursing her evident uncertainty. She looked down at her body, admiring the dark blue colour of her robes against her skin and trying not to worry about what anyone else might think. But she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help but worry about what impression she’d give, today of all days.Or, Blaise wants to take Cho to meet his mother.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Black is the colour (of my true love's hair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).



Cho stared at her reflection critically, absolutely certain that her make up wasn’t right, but worried that any change would only make it worse. She was worried that if she tried to add anything, she would only end up looking overdone, and to try to take anything away could mean that she’d have to start all over again. She sighed and closed her eyes, searching for patience. Turning resolutely away from the mirror, she reached for the robes that she had hung up, ready to be slipped on. She’d spent much more time than she’d care to admit choosing what she would wear that day. She wanted to look like she’d made an effort, but not have it be _so_ obvious. These robes were her best option for an important occasion. Slightly more than casual, slightly less than dressy, but well-made and beautifully cut.

She removed her dressing gown and slipped the robe carefully over her head, enjoying the way the material felt against her skin. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the uncertainty on her own face and cursed silently. She looked down at her body, admiring the dark blue colour of her robes against her skin and trying not to worry about what anyone else might think. But she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help but worry about what impression she’d give, today of all days.

With a hopeless sigh, she sank down onto the bed, careful not to cause any undue wrinkles in her robes. She heard the rapid approach of footsteps and held her breath. A few seconds later, Blaise appeared in the doorway, looking effortlessly stylish and handsome as usual.

Cho tried not to resent him for it.

“Are you almost ready?” Blaise asked, taking in her forlorn expression and the way she was slumped in place. “Cho? Are you alright?”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she breathed, looking down at her lap and restlessly worrying the material of her robes between nervous fingers. “Are you sure this is the right time?

“What?” Blaise scoffed, coming into the room and kneeling before her. “Of course it’s the right time and of course you can do this!”

“But what if—”

“Enough of this nonsense!” he scolded, taking her hands in his and squeezing gently. “We’re going to have a wonderful time.”

Cho snorted incredulously and looked away, shaking her head slightly.

“Cho, what’s got you in this state?”

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. “I’ve never really had to do this sort of thing before.”

“Getting dressed to go out?” he teased. “I know you’ve done that before, love.”

“You know what I mean!” she cried, pulling her hands out of his and glaring down at him. “Meeting your mother! What if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t approve? I know how important your mother is to you.”

“Don’t be absurd, Cho! She’ll like you!” Blaise cried indignantly. “How could she not like you?”

“Has she ever liked any of your girlfriends?”

“She’s never met any of my other girlfriends.”

“What?” Cho gasped. “I’m going to be—”

“First, that’s right.”

“But how is that possible? I know you’ve dated loads of girls, Blaise.”

“Not really,” he shrugged dismissively, “no one really serious, anyway.”

He stood up and held his hands out to her in invitation. She stood reluctantly and allowed him to lead her back to her dressing table. She sat in the chair and looked at her reflection as he took his place behind her.

“You are the only woman I have ever felt strongly enough about to _want_ to take this step, Cho,” he murmured, reaching around her for a hairbrush. “And I don’t say that to intimidate you.”

Cho scowled, the _as if you could_ understood between them without the words being spoken. He grinned and started to pull the brush through her long hair, watching her face carefully as he continued to speak.

“I want you to understand what this means to me, that you will meet my mother as my _partner_. My chosen partner. The woman I share my life with.” He replaced the brush on the dresser and started to deftly braid a small section of her hair. “It matters a great deal to me that you will be introduced to my family and be given the respect you deserve.”

“Blaise,” Cho whispered. “I don’t know—”

“Since when has not knowing stopped you from wanting to find out?” he said firmly, pinning the first braid in place at the back of her head. “Channel those regrettable Ravenclaw roots of yours—”

“Hey!”

“And see this as an _opportunity_.”

He started to braid another section of her hair and she watched his nimble fingers work, allowing herself to be calmed by his presence, by his gentle touch.

“What kind of opportunity?” she asked quietly when he didn’t speak again.

“An opportunity to learn, of course. My family has a proud and illustrious history, my mother will be _thrilled_ to share it with you. You should make sure to ask about her grandparents during lunch, and take special notice of the portraits in the drawing room.”

“Are you giving me pointers on manipulating your mother?” Cho said, laughing in spite of herself.

“Don’t think of it as manipulation, think of it as being well-prepared. And it’s only fair,” he continued calmly, unpinning the first braid and taking both in hand. “I _have_ done the same for her.”

“You didn’t!”

“Of course I did!” He concentrated on twining the braids into a neat twist at the back of her head as he said, “Do you think you’re the only one who is nervous about this meeting? My mother has been sending me owls all week asking about you, what you like to eat, what you’re interested in, and so on and so forth. It was getting quite tiresome, if I’m honest.”

Cho stared at him, mouth agape, as he slid several pins into her hair, firmly securing whatever hair style he had decided on. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and then casually extracted a small box from the pocket of his robes. He placed it on the dresser in front of her and met her eyes expectantly. She reached out a hand and opened the box, gasping at the beautiful set of hair pins inside, set in gold and dotted with delicate pearls.

“They’re beautiful.”

“I’ve always loved your hair, Cho,” Blaise whispered into her ear, picking up the one of the pins and sliding it gently into her hair. “And I understand that you’re nervous about today, but I want you to know that I wouldn’t take you to meet my mother if I didn’t love you as much as I do.”

Cho turned her head to look at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

“I love you, too.”

He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he reached for the second pin. He slid it easily into her hair and stepped back to admire the effect.

“Satisfied?” she asked dryly.

“Oh yes, very satisfied,” he said seriously.

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“You really are a very beautiful woman, Cho,” he sighed, tracing his hand down the smooth skin of her face. “Beautiful and intelligent and determined—”

“Alright, alright,” she said, laughing and waving him away as she stood up.

“And magnificent and gifted and—”

“You’ve convinced me.”

“And noble and powerful and skillful—”

“Blaise!” Cho cried, holding both her hands up and fighting a smile.

“Yes, love?”

“Shut up,” she whispered and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kissed languidly for a minute, Cho’s arms finding their way around his neck as his hands rested on her hips. She pulled back slowly and traced his face lovingly with her hands. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

“Now, let’s go meet your mother.”

“Do we have to?” he groaned.

Cho laughed delightedly and threaded their fingers together, pulling him along to the door.

“Of course, we do!” she cried. “I need to ask her about her grandparents, remember? And I simply can’t wait to see those portraits in the drawing room!”

Blaise was still laughing as they disapparated with a crack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
